The injury of tissue initiates a series of events that result in tissue repair and healing of the wound. During the first several days following an injury, there is directed migration of neutrophils, macrophages and fibroblasts to the site of the wound. The macrophages and fibroblasts which migrate to the wound site are activated, thereby resulting in endogenous growth factor production, synthesis of a provisional extracellular matrix, proliferation of fibroblasts and collagen synthesis. Finally from about two weeks to one year after infliction of the wound there is remodeling of the wound with active collagen turn over and cross linking (Pierce et al., 1991, J. Cell Biochem., 45:319-326). The manner in which this repair process is regulated is mostly unknown; it is known, however, that cell proliferation, migration and protein synthesis can be stimulated by growth factors that act on cells having receptors for these growth factors.
In vivo studies have shown that local application of exogenous single growth factors or a combination of growth factors can enhance the healing process following experimental wounding in animals (Antoniades et al., 1991, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88:565-569). The ability of these growth factors to promote wound healing has resulted in efforts to obtain these factors in purified form. It is known that a number of these growth factors, known as heparin binding growth factors (HBGFs), have a strong affinity for heparin (reviewed in Lobb, 1988, Eur. J. Clin. Invest. 18:321-328 and Folkman and Klagsbrun, 1987, Science 235:442-447). Accordingly heparin affinity chromatography has been used to obtain these growth factors in purified form. In addition the DNA coding for a number of these growth factors has been isolated and the proteins can be produced by recombinant DNA methods. These HBGFs have been shown to have mitogenic and non-mitogenic effects on virtually all mesoderm and neuroectoderm derived cells in vitro. HBFGs are also known to promote the migration, proliferation and differentiation of these cells in vivo. It was suggested by Lobb (1988, Eur. J. Clin. Invest., 18:321-328) that HBGFs could therefore effect the repair of soft tissue. It was further suggested that HBGFs may be used to effect the repair of hard tissue such as bone and cartilage. In contrast to their beneficial effects, it is also known that growth factors may over-stimulate the wound healing response, resulting in the excessive smooth muscle cell proliferation and migration which occur, for example, in restenosis following angioplasty.
Knowledge of the affinity of growth factors for heparin and the difficulty of obtaining heparin in a pure, homogeneous form has resulted in attempts to obtain a compound which possesses heparin's affinity for growth factors but which could be easily and reproducibly manufactured. As described in the parent applications referenced hereinabove, one group of compounds meeting these requirements are cyclodextrins, cyclic oligosaccharides consisting of up to at least six glucopyranose units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,562 to Folkman et al. (the Folkman et al. patent), which is in the lineage leading to the present application, is directed to the use of highly soluble cyclodextrin derivatives to treat undesirable cell or tissue growth. The cyclodextrin derivatives disclosed in this patent are combined with growth inhibiting steroids or administered alone to absorb growth factors present in the blood stream. The cyclodextrin derivatives disclosed in the Folkman et al. patent are highly hydrophilic and therefore highly soluble. The high solubility of these derivatives is said to be an important factor which cooperatively interacts with the inherent complexing ability of the cyclodextrin structure for exogenous steroids. In addition, the high solubility of these compounds is said to facilitate introduction of the compounds into the body and to aid in dispersal via the blood stream.